Numerous types of agricultural applicators are available today. These can include a pull type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses large, oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. The chassis assembly of the floater generally includes three or more floatation tires. One particular chassis assembly includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a pair of front floatation tires. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversized-tired agricultural applicators are generally desired for their ability to maneuver heavy loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain with minimal soil compaction.
However, these floater-type of agricultural applicators have drawbacks. For example, certain known floater-type agricultural applicators include an enclosure for a drive unit mounted toward a rearward end of the chassis assembly and behind a cab relative to a forward direction of travel of the agricultural applicator. A raised platform or walkway is provided from the cab to the drive unit enclosure. The drive unit enclosure typically includes a single-piece hood operable to open and provide access to the drive unit. The single piece hood generally does not provide adequate access to routine service points (e.g., air filter, oil level dipstick, engine valve backlash, etc.) of the drive unit. In addition, the single-piece hood generally extends the length of the drive unit and therefore is too heavy and cumbersome for a single person to move between a closed position and an open position.
U.S. Publication No. US 2003/0051931 to Johansson et al. discloses an engine housing for a motor mounted on a forward vehicle section. The engine housing includes a vertically aligned door and grille extending the height of the forward vehicle section. The door is pivotally attached about a lower horizontal end by a hinge arrangement disposed adjacent to the lower end of the motor. The inside of the door includes a pair of girders and steps mounted thereon operable in an open position to provide a ladder for accessing the motor. The door further includes a pair of locking devices mounted on each side of the hood and a structure of steps mounted on the hood. As with other known enclosures, the Johansson et al. vertical door and the structure of steps mounted thereon is heavy and cumbersome for a single person to move when accessing or servicing the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,323 to Burgo discloses a hood for an earthmoving machine. The hood includes a front panel and a pair of side panels that extend the longitudinal length of the drive unit relative to a forward direction of travel of the machine. Again, the Burgo hood does not provide ready access to routine service points (e.g., air filter, oil level dipstick, engine valve backlash, etc.) of the drive unit, and the hood is of a length that is heavy and cumbersome to move between an open and closed positions.
Thus, there is a need for an enclosure for a drive unit configured to enhance ease of access to routine service points of the drive unit, and that is operable for a single person to readily move between an open and closed positions.